Underground
Underground is a Survival map featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Underground is a medium-large survival map set in an underground subway system below the streets of a likely abandoned city. The map primarily consists of long hallways connecting platforms to other areas, such as the restaurant, security room, basement, etc. The human team spawns on the platform by the train they arrived in, while zombies spawn in the depths of the tunnel systems and corridors. Objectives Survivors *Survive Zombies *Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors *There are many places that are easy to defend on this map with alternate exits. If desperate, camping is a tactic which can help you lay low while trying to survive. *Stay away from the hallways with the warning signs posted on them of infection, as zombies tend to spawn in these areas. *It is recommended to travel with a group if you are a new time player on this map, since many areas look the same it is incredibly easy to get lost. Zombies *Be sure to take advantage of tight corners in this map whenever possible for easy ambushes against humans. *Many survivors will attempt to camp in this map, so it is advised to wait for them in the popular camping locations if you expect them to hide. Version History * ZPS_Underground was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.1. * ZPS_Underground received an update in version 3.0. Trivia *The city may have been one of the first locations where the infection spread, as evident by all the blockades and warning signs, as well as the fact the city above the subway system is completely quiet and dark. *The poster advertising Tatsur0's Raw Bar is a reference to the lead developer of Zombie Panic: Source, Tatsur0. *Underground has several movie posters on it which are seen in other maps. The posters include Saw, ''The Shining, Days of Darkness, Night of the Comet, and the Zombie Diaries.'' *There are posters advertising for Zombie Panic: Source, as well as Contagion, the spiritual successor to Zombie Panic. *Alyx Vance, as well as Wallace Breen from Half-Life 2 can be seen on several monitors flickering. *There is a poster advertising for "Ammo-Nation", which is the name of the gun shop in the map Police Station. *There are posters advertising for drug-related beverages, going with the game's somewhat comedic theme of drug use in products. *Underground is the image depicted in the latest background of the main menu of Zombie Panic: Source. Gallery 2013-02-24 00023.jpg|Various advertisements 2013-02-24 00028.jpg|Posters advertising Zombie Diaries, Ammo-Nation, and Days of Darkness 2013-02-24 00027.jpg|''Zombie Panic: Source'' poster 2013-02-24 00026.jpg|Detox Beverage Poster 2013-02-24 00025.jpg|''The Shining'' poster 2013-02-24 00022.jpg|''Dawn of the Dead'' poster 2013-02-24 00021.jpg|A sealed off hall beside a platform 2013-02-24 00020.jpg|Hallway leading to the restaurant through boarded entrance. 2013-02-24 00019.jpg|The restaurant 2013-02-24 00018.jpg|Stairs from middle hallway leading down to basement's control/storage -room. 2013-02-24 00017.jpg|The basement storage room. 2013-02-24 00016.jpg|Zombie spawn location in the basement storage room. 2013-02-24 00015.jpg|Surveillance Room 2013-02-24 00014.jpg|The zombies emerge from beyond this point 2013-02-24 00013.jpg|A hallway sealed off due to risk of infection 2013-02-24 00011.jpg|One of the various storage rooms. This one is right next to platform. 2013-02-24 00010.jpg|Side-entrance to the main hall. This entrance is from hallway connecting ticket office and restaurant. 2013-02-24 00009.jpg|The main hall, which basically has connections to all other major parts of the map. 2013-02-24 00008.jpg|Tatsuro's Raw Bar poster 2013-02-24 00007.jpg|The corridors of the map 2013-02-24 00006.jpg|This a small machinery room near the ticket office and right next to public restroom. 2013-02-24 00005.jpg|Ticket office. 2013-02-24 00004.jpg|Hallway "junction" that connects ticket office, platform and restaurant together. 2013-02-24 00003.jpg|The platform where survivor-players spawn from. Category:Maps